This invention relates to the insulation of structures, and, more particularly, to the insulation of movable panels such as windows which are slidable relative to one another.
In order to provide for the insulation of slidable panels such as windoes, it is common practice to employ an auxiliary window or panel which is known as a storm window. This procedure requires the use of a separate panel which must be mounted and removed according to the season of the year. In the winter the storm windows are applied to the structure and in the summer they are typically removed and replaced by screens.
In order to eliminate the inconvenience associated with the need for removing and replacing the windows, attempts have been made to combine the storm windows, screens and utility windows in a unitary structure. The result is mechanical complexity, a complicated structure that is cumbersome to deal with and significant additional cost.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the insulation of movable panels, particularly panels that are used as conventional windows.
Another object of the invention is to achieve the insulation of such panels by a simple modification of the panel structure, without requiring the use of additional panels or windows of the kind customarily employed.
Still another object of the invention is to achieve an insulative effect which retains its insulative quality over an extend interval of time.
A further object of the invention is to achieve suitable insulation of panels with enhanced efficiency and reduced cost.